Mad
by parlouslymad
Summary: Hatter's daughter has a confession. She does not like the Mad Hatter. Hints of Alice/Hatter. One Shot.


**Mad**

-x-

"Daddy?" Hatter looked over at the small, petite girl sitting on the floor, her legs spread apart and her lips pursed tightly. It was a habit she had picked up from Alice, Hatter noted. Only, Alice would use it whenever she was angry with him, or disapproving of what he was doing, which was fairly often, where as Tia, their daughter, used it whenever she was deep in thought. Which, again, was fairly often. Maybe too often for a child of only eight.

"What can I do for ya, love?" She thought for a moment. Her mouth opened, then shut again, wondering how to word everything. Hatter could only watch in amusement, knowing something really must have been bugging his daughter if she couldn't find any words to say. The girl talked so much, Hatter once told Alice they should invest in a muzzle. He was met with incredibly angry eyes and those taunting little pursed lips. He then realized that maybe they should invest in a muzzle for him. That mouth of his got him into a bit too much trouble.

"You know that book you read to me? The Alice in Wonderland one?" He smiled warmly, nodding.

"I am familiar with it," _maybe too familiar_, he mused. He and Alice had yet to tell their daughter of their adventures in wonderland. There were just some things better left unsaid.

"Well, I have decided somethin'," She quickly jumped to her feet, brown pig tales rapidly swinging back and forth. She scrunched her nose up high, arms tight against her chest. Determination and realization was evidently painted across her face.

"And what would that be?" Hatter's warm smile would quickly fade as he heard those dreadful words spill out of his daughter mouth.

"I don't like the Mad Hatter." Hatter felt his world go black. No. _No_, NO. He began panicking, pacing back and forth. Tia looked up at him, confused. Had she done something wrong? Her father looked incredibly upset...Maybe even a little hurt. She watched as he dramatically placed his hand over his heart, using his other hand to take off his hat. Suddenly, he ran into the kitchen, sweat beating down his forehead. Tia followed, seeing her mother at the stove, cooking dinner.

"Alice! Alice, we have a problem," Alice looked up at Hatter, seeing him in a completely distraught state. She herself began to panic, running over to her husband.

"What's wrong? Did something happen, what-?"

"It's Tia...She..." Quickly, Alice turned her attention to Tia, who's head was turned slightly to the side, looking extremely confused. Without a second thought, Alice knelt down to her daughter, cupping her face.

"Hey Hun, what's the matter?" She looked up at her husband who had his face in his hands. "Is she sick Hatter?" Tia once questioned why her mother wouldn't call her father by his real name, David. She explained that it was only because he reminded her of the Mad Hatter. Tia didn't really see the resemblance, but lately, as she watched her father act terribly insane, she was beginning to.

"I'm afraid it's worse than that, love," He took a deep breath, exhaling slowly. "Tia_,_ she...She,"

"Yeah? She what...?"

"She..."

"Hatter!" Alice yelled, clearly annoyed with his dramatic pauses. Once more, he sighed, hoping Alice would be able to handle the devastating news.

"Your daughter," He spoke bitterly, causing Alice's eyebrow to go up in surprise. Hatter absolutely adored their daughter, and the bitter tone caught her completely off guard. "Came to me with a confession. She...She doesn' like the Mad Hatter," He took a small moment to allow her to digest it. It was a lot to handle.

Alice's eyes filled with tears. Hatter hugged her tightly, telling her everything would be okay, that they would get through this together. He mistaken the sound coming from her chest as sobs. They were in fact...Laughter?

"Mommy?" Alice allowed the laughter to erupt from her chest and no sooner was she down on her knees, clutching her stomach. Tia herself giggled, unable to help it. She had never seen her mom this way before. She liked it. A lot.

Hatter, on the other hand, was dumbfounded. Had she not heard what he just said? The secret that their daughter hid from them? The secret that had the potential to tear this family apart? He cleared his throat, trying again.

"Did you not hear what I said? She doesn' like the Mad Hatter!" The reminder only caused Alice to laugh even harder, more tears forming in her eyes, face beat red. Leaving her mothers side, Tia pulled on her fathers hand, curiosity dancing in her eyes.

"Daddy? _Dadddddddd_," She sang loudly when she noticed Hatter was ignoring her, looking straight ahead. His eyes still looked hurt, she noted sadly.

"Tia, sweetheart, you know that I love ya with all ma' heart, but...This...This is just a lot for me to handle. Can you understand that?" She tilted her head.

"No. Not really,"

"You're still too young to understand. This is big people problems, love," By this time, Alice had picked herself up off the floor, dusting herself off. A few giggles would escape her and there, but for the most part she was composed. Knowing she would go back into her fit of laughter if she looked at Hatter, she simply went back to cooking dinner, allowing her husband and daughter to deal with the 'problem'.

"Big peoples problem? But I was the ones who got you sad. It's not big peoples problems 'cause it's my problems too _and _and I'm not a big person." Although disappointed in his daughter for her confession, Hatter couldn't help but laugh at her logic. He spun around, lifting her up into his arms.

"C'mere teapot," She squealed in delight, giggling at the nickname. Her father called her teapot for as long as she can remember. When she asked her mother why, she simply shrugged, saying he just liked the name. Tia thought it was because he seemed to have a bit of an obsession with tea, which was probably where her birth name had come from. Maybe her mother wouldn't let him call her Tea, and settled for Tia. She realized then that she was thinking too much again and snapped out it. She was currently placed on her father's lap.

"Alright, now you be a hundred and twenty seven percent truthful, got it?"

"Piggy promise!" Hatter didn't bother correcting her, allowing her to wrap her tiny finger around his. Whenever pinky promises were brought out, it truly meant business.

"Now, why, my dear sweet Tia, would you hate someone as fantastic as the Mad Hatter?" He watched her ponder for a moment, placing a small finger against her chin. She shrugged, giving him a toothy smile. Alice always did say she got that magnificent smile from Hatter, who had an equally hypnotizing grin.

"Dunno. He's just so, so...crazy!" She raised her hands up dramatically for effect. Hatter nodded, considering it. Yes, maybe the Mad Hatter was a bit...Crazy. Perhaps a little off the deep end, at times. And yes, maybe his obsession with tea was...Well, an obsessively obsessive obsession. But was that truly any reason to dislike him? Hatter surely didn't think so.

"Ah, I see. So you don't care for him cause he's a wee bit crazy," Tia watched him ponder for a moment. He played idly with his hat, but looked deep into thought. "What about you?" He said finally.

"Huh? What about me?"

"Aren't you a wee bit crazy too?" He tickled her stomach, causing a squeal to erupt. "You're always runnin' around asking the most absurd of questions, don't ya think?" She nodded her head quickly, grinning.

"And that silly little head of yours. Gets you into a lot of trouble, eh?"

"Just like your mouth, daddy," He laughed loudly at her wit. Times like these, he needed to remind himself that she was only eight. Surely, the girl got her wit from him. Then again, Alice was quite sharp herself.

"And Mommy," She giggled. "She's crazy, too,"

"Ah, yes. Madder than a box of frogs, I say," Hatter felt a small hit behind his head, Alice appearing in his sight. Her eyes were playful.

"You little devil. You knew she was comin', didn't ya?" Tia could only smiled in return.

"Alright kiddo, it's time for dinner," Tia jumped out of her fathers lap, running off into the kitchen. She stopped, looking over at her dad.

"You're right, Daddy," She walked over, giving him a kiss on the forehead. "I don't hate the Mad Hatter. If mommy's right, and he's anything like you, then he can't be _that_ bad." with that, she skipped off into the kitchen.

Hatter pulled Alice down into his lap, kissing her cheek softly.

"That girl is gonna put an end to me," Alice laughed again, taking his hat and placing it on her head.

"I can't believe you," She hit him lightly. Her tone changed a little, having a bit of an edge. "You had me all worried for her, thinking something was wrong Hatter."

"Something _was _wrong, Alice! Something was terribly wrong. She did not like me! I think that's a good enough reason to be upset."

"It wasn't you she didn't like...It was the Hatter in the book,"

"Which is basically me," Sensing how much the thought of his daughter not liking him upset Hatter, she kissed her husband gently on the lips. The kiss was sweet, fairly short, but long enough for Hatter to forget about his worries.

"You really are the Mad Hatter," He smirked, knowing she meant how insane he truly was. Grabbing his wife's hand, they both walked into the kitchen, finding Tia's face covered in Spaghetti, smiling widely.

"Couldn't just wait for us, Teapot?" They both took their seats, laughing lightly.

"Nu uh! Oh, and daddy. I got somethin' to tell you and Mommy. I really don't hate Hatter," She slurped her spaghetti, sauce whipping everywhere. Hatter cringed slightly, looking over at Alice.

Alice's eyes widen at the words spilling out of her daughters mouth. _No._

"I don't like Alice."

- x -

_Annnnnnd_, there you have it pretty faces. My very first "Alice" fic :D I really hope you all enjoyed it! I'm sorry if any characters were OOC, I'll definitely continue to work on it. Could you imagine if Hatter and Alice actually did have a kid? DUDE. It'd be absolutely adorable seeing as they are two extremely HAWT people. 'Specially Hatter, if I do say so myself. ANDREW LEE POTTS FTW!

**Me: **Review and Hatter will take off his shirt!

**Hatter: **Whhhaaa? I will do no such thing.

**Me: **….

**Hatter: **Why are you looking at me like that?

**Me: **Excuse me reader, I have some unfinished business I have to attend to.

**Hatter: **GET HER AWAY FROM ME!

Happy new years, loves :)! Have an incredible 2010!!!

-parlouslymad


End file.
